The mark of a Stark
by amandalynn88
Summary: "I cheated on your mother once with Peggy. Which resulted in you having a half-sister." Tony watched the message left by his farther in shock. He has a half-sister. "I have seen her mark before. She's part of a triad. She's the soulmate of Steven Grant Rodgers and James Buchanan Barnes." With a list of dates and locations. He would be able to find her in Texas of all places.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own avengers or any marvel character.

Soulmate AU no civil war or infinity war.

Tony was going through some of his father's old records when he found an old 10mm movie. just like the one he was given about the arc reactor. But this time there was a note.

 _Tony if your reading this then I'm sorry my son. Please forgive me. What we did was for the best for you and her. – yours and hers farther, Howard Stark._

He reread the note for what felt like hours. Within minute he had a projector set up ready to go when Pepper his own soulmate came in his lab. "Tony its late. What are you doing?" she saw that he was holding back tears and rushed to him.

"I think I have a sister somewhere." He handed her the note and waited for her reaction.

"oh my god tony I don't know what to say."

"stay with me while I watch this please. Friday lock it down."

"of course,". Friday secured his lab as pepper sat by his side. Slowly and even cautiously he started the projector.

 _Howard was sitting in a very plan room with the SSR logo behind him. "Tony if you are watching this then I'm most likely dead. Which would also mean that I did it." He laughs shaking his head. "I must have recreated the supper solider formula. We know hydra has infiltrated are government and we are trying to fix that but if I'm dead then we failed at that to." He sighed and ran his hand down his face. "sergeant Barnes is alive, but he was brained washed and god only knows what they did to him. Hydra turned him into the winter solider somehow. Unfortunately, they would have sent him to kill me. Your mother knows the risk and that they could use her to get to me." He rubbed his soul mark smiling. "I hope you find your soulmate because when you do, they tend to stick with you no matter what. As you know there are three forms of soul marks. The name of your soulmate, there birthdate or a unique shared symbol. Your mother and I had the symbol, as do you. But know I have to tell you something that I'm sure you will hate me for." He wiped the tears away form his eyes and set up straighter. "I cheated on your mother once with Peggy. Which resulted in you having a half-sister." He hid his face for a moment and took a shuddering breath. "her name is Gabriella Hope Carter-Stark." He turned to Peggy Carter as she stood before him and handed him the baby. "you didn't know because its to dangerous for anyone to know about her. Your mother dose but also understand why we couldn't tell you. She has all three soul marks." The baby stared to cry but stopped quickly. "I have seen her mark before. She's part of a triad. She's the soulmate of Steven Grant Rodgers and James Buchanan Barnes." He shook his head and kissed her forehead. Peggy took her and left. Howard spent a good minute just crying. "I'm sorry tony I'm so sorry. That was the last time either Peggy or my self will see her. This recording will be the only record of her. We have set it up so that she will be safe from everyone hopefully. If hydra finds her, they could try to use her like they are using Barnes. I have kept looking for Rodgers because her mark is proof that he is still out there some were. I think the ice has frozen him and his serum is what has kept him alive. Almost like cryogenics. My hope is that one day the two of you will meet and finish what we started with the SSR. As you hopefully now know, Peggy and I are part of the founders of S.H.E.I.L.D. Its my wish that the two of you will take are places and save the world from Hydra. I am so sorry, and I wish I could have told you this in person. Please don't blame Barnes for my death and possibly your mothers. He has no control over himself. Save him if you can." He smirked and smiled "all else fails at least you'll be able to get a look at his arm. I'm still mad that hydra was always had better tech than we did." His smile fell. "I don't know how to say good by to you. I mean your only 10 years old right now. And I know what kind of farther I have been and I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you. I know that one day you'll make ten times better farther than I was. I love you now and forever my son."_

Tony was crying as pepper held him. He had a half sister who for all he knew was dead. "I remember when things changed between them when I was 10 and now, I know why. He cheated on my mother with aunt Peggy." He laughs but also picked up the evolve that was hidden in the real. It was a list of latitude and longitude and dates.

"tony what are you going to do?" he stood determined in reading the dates. They were all random and dated form when he was 16 years old to when he would be 75 years old at least. "I'm going to find her in three weeks and in Texas, I think. "Friday start surveillance on Big Bend National park."


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella was enjoying her hike in big bend national park for once. All her life she knew who she was and why no one else did. She was the daughter of Howard Stark and Peggy Carter. But also, the soulmate two not one but two supper soldiers. It wants until a few years ago that she found out that both were alive. Of course, a part of her knew but when Nick Furry told her the truth she just laughed. Furry was not happy at all that she laughs at him getting shot but she just told him to be glad it wasn't her or he would have been dead.

All of S.H.E.I.L.D had heard of Agent Overwatch but only two people knew who it was. Former director Furry and the current Director Phil Coulson. Only the directors that Peggy carter trusted knew about her. And they also knew that one day when the truth came, she would become the director of S.H.E.I.L.D with no questions asked. She would work for only the directors until that day, which Furry would abuse sometimes. But with Phil, he would call her venting sometimes and would even beg her to take over or even be a co-director with him. She felt bad but would always tell him no not yet. She would give him her opinion and most of the time they were of one mind. But with Nick, oh sometimes she wanted to kill him herself. Especially after New York with the alien invasion. The tesseract, her farther that she had no memory of had kept it locked up for a reason. But of course, they just had to play with the old glowing cube. She never trusted things that glowed. To her that meant it was self-powered and most likely nuclear. So, any time furry would send her after weird O84 she would ask two things. Was it glowing and how old it was? One time he sent her after a hammer in New Mexico that fell from the sky. When she got there the handle glowed. She did not touch it she just backed away and called Furry, saying to send Coulson and left. Only to find out later that it belonged to the god Thor. Not to long after that was New York. Oh, she was mad to the point she broke Fury's nose for not telling her that Rodgers was found and even alive. They didn't talk until the fall of S.H.E.L.D, which was she was told Coulson was alive too. She rebroke Furry's nose. Just thinking about it made her smile as she checked her position on her map.

Taking out the very old paper that she had all her life which held a list of longitude and latitude with dates as well, she made sure she was in the right place. And she was. The mother and farther she never knew made a list of random out of the way places for her to go over a life time. Apparently, her half-brother would one day be given the same list if it was finally safe for her to come out of the shadows.

She wasn't there but for five minutes when Iron Man dropped right in front of her which kicked up a cloud of dust. "Really couldn't you just have landed slower instead of making a crater." She was choking on the dust cloud but stopped when it settled and saw her half brother for the first time.

Tony had been scanning the area since that morning. Watching all the hikers that would come anywhere close to the spot that he would hopefully finally meet his half-sister. So, when a young woman stopped and even pulled out a paper just like the one, he had he panicked. "Friday call pepper."

"calling now boss." With in the first ring she answered.

"Tony is she there?"

"I think so, but I don't know what to so. Do I just land a good way away from her or just drop in front of her?" It could be a trap but something in him told him it was her.

"just go down there if it's her she most likely already knows about you."

"your right I'm dropping down thanks pep."

"wait no tony that's..." he hung up and literally dropped in fount of her. Once he heard her response, he knew that his was his sister.

"sorry got carried away I just learned about you from an old film I found in dads old records." He stepped out and even coughed on the dust.

"hah not fun breathing dust is it bubba." He froze shocked. When the dust settled, he almost fainted on how beautiful she was. Her hair was a reddish brown that reached the middle of her back even in the ponytail it was in. her skin had a light tan that made her look like a out doors kind of girl. You could tell she was Peggy's kid, and her smirk was a classic stark. But her eyes were a beep blue that made him think of the ocean. He smirked and open his arms to which she ran into so fast that he stumbled.

"easy don't break a rib brat." Stepping back, they stared at each other and laugh almost doubling over.

"so, who all knows?" tony stood and sighed.

"Pepper my soulmate, and Friday my AI. That's it what about your side?"

"just Furry and Coulson?" oh he was going to make Fury's life hell. But then he remembered what she said.

"um Coulson's dead."

"no, he's not, it's a long story but he's alive. A drug made from alien blood brought him back. Just ask Thor about blue aliens. he came give you a better run down." Ok, he would deal with that latter.

"So ready to face the world as a Stark?" oh he wanted her to say yes but she shook her head.

"not yet let's spend some time getting to know each other. Plus, if I'm going to come out in to the world might as well make an entrance." Tony hugged her so tight he thought he heard a rib pop.

"you are really a stark if you want to make an entrance." He heard her laugh then go silent.

"what wrong?" he really had hoped that today would be a good day.

"nothing I just know have to call Phil and tell him ill be taking over S.H.E.I.L.D, it's part of the hole deal. I'll explain latter." He nodded knowing the next few weeks would be interesting but also long. But he palled when he remembered he had hung up on Pepper.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve and Sam had found Bucky or more like he found them. Bucky had been funning from his owns memoires when his soul mark reappeared. He remembered in the war that Steve's full name on top and birthdate were under the right wing of the mark they shared. When they were younger it had just been the shared mark at first with his name. Which was the captain America shield with a red star and wings fanning out from underneath it. But as they aged a name started to appear. In the ring around the star was the beginning of a name. during the war only, Gabriella Hope was revealed. No one could tell them what it meant. Except that they were part of a triad.

But when he fell from the train and lost his arm, he had thought he had lost the mark as well, since it was on the arm he lost. So, when he woke up and saw the metal limb, he was devastated to say the least. Without his mark the brainwashing was hard for him to fight. He went centuries without his mark until the day S.H.E.I.L.D fell, and he pulled Steve out of the river did his mark come back. It was now on his left rib cage. At first, he ignored it but when he looked at the name and date around the red star, he could swear his heart stopped. Gabriella Hope Cater-Stark and December 25, 1990 was above and under the star. She was the child of Peggy and Howard. Then he felt sick, he had killed her farther. He was the reason she would never know her own father.

He cried for his soulmate for hours until he then remembered that thought out his research Howard didn't have a daughter. He dived into the past and found nothing. Sighing he knew what he had to do. He had to let the punk catch him to find out the truth. Let alone to find out if the punk even realized her name was now on his own mark which was on his right side. So, he set out and found them within the hour. After all the best way to avoid some one was to be behind them not in front of them. When he sat down between the punk and Sam both jumped a good two feet in the air. "you found me now what." Both men looked at each other then slumped down in their chairs.

"we go home." He nodded and went with them. All he could think about was finding out where she was.

When they reached the avengers compound Bucky was impressed. They had been there for almost two months and Natasha had found a way to remove most of his programing. But since she was trained by the Red Room which was also a Russian program, he figured their mentions were somewhat the same. Either way it worked, and he was himself once more. Tony had even built him a new arm but left the star for some reason. When he asked, he only winked? They had a long talk about Howard. but he knew tony was holding back about something.

"hey tin man I want to show you something." He followed tony a little worriedly but didn't question it even when he saw the projector. "I'm going to show you something that only me and Pepper have seen. So, don't tell anyone about it especially captain spangles. Since he and Sharon apparently have something going on." His metal arm whirled to life as he thought of Sharon. He never asked but he guessed the punk didn't see that their girls name had appeared since he was now dating Sharon. So, he nodded hoping he would finally get his answer to which he did.

When he saw the baby form of his soulmate his mark heated up. But by the end of the video both men were in tears. "I already found her." At Tony confession he stood and paced.

"were, is she?" tony sighed knowing this would not be easy.

"she's working somethings out that requires time to go through. But when she makes her entrance it will be in the true Stark fashion." Both men smirked knowing that when she made her presence known the world would crumble.

"could you tell her something for me?"

"tell her yourself she is watching." He pointed to the camera and waved while smirking. Bucky looked up and smiled.

"Don't wait too long Doll." And with that he left but what he didn't know was that not but a few miles way she was smiling the biggest smile she had ever had.

Gabriella was settling into her new office at the new slash old office of the SSR. Both Coulson and Tony agreed that S.H.E.I.L.D should be what Coulson team was called and that her and tony would bring back the SSR. Tony had even created an AI just for her named Tuesday. It was a running joke that what ever happened that day was just a normal Tuesday for them, so it stuck. And since Friday was Irish, he made Tuesday British just for fun. it was funny listening to the two AIs fight sometime. So, when Tuesday told her that tony had requested, she watch the lab feed though Friday she did.

She gasped when she saw that he was showing Bucky the video there farther left for him. But she wasn't surprised when he told him not to tell Steve since him and Sharron were apparently a thing now. Even thought they had not meat, yet she still felt be trade. But it seemed so did Bucky when tony mention Sharon. When Bucky spoke to the camera and to her, she could swearer her heart stopped. It was time to finally meet her soulmates or at least put Sharon in her place.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve was happy or al lest as happy as he could be since Bucky really wasn't talking to him lately. He was sure it was due to Sharron being around more than she normally was. He just couldn't understand way his own soulmate wasn't happy for him. There relationship was never more than friendship. Even from a young age they knew that they would only share the heart of there girl. Back when they were children a triad was simple. The woman would pick the man she would marry, and the other man would be there as a friend. if the first man died the other would become the next husband. But now most of the time all three were together.

Sighing he touched his covered mark sheading a silent tear of their lost mate. He never looked at it since there girl was dead. During the war her name never fully formed. Which back then no one knew why. When Steve woke up, he read about how if the mark wasn't full formed then they were not born yet, or they would not live long for to meet their intended mate. But in truth he hadn't looked at it since he thought he had lost Buck.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" Sharron sept up to his side in only his bed sheets. He didn't love her, but he still had been sleeping with her for the last two weeks.

"just thinking of what she would have been like." He saw the look of discuss on her face and he hated it. "I told you I was part of a triad Sharron. I told you I could never fully give you my heart." She started to put her clothes on angrily as he just watched.

"you know Steve she's dead so you and Bucky both just need to get over the woman you never meat."

"or you could just leave and never come back leach." Bucky stood in the door way with his shirt off staring at her in anger.

"buck?"

"No, you've be traded are girl enough for this life time. And if she was here that bimbo would have been broken in half by now." Sharron huffed staring him down then gasped. Steve fallowed her eyes and he saw it. There was a name and a date around his star.

"Bucky your mark?" he put his shirt on then glared at Steve.

"look at your own if you want to know her name. you need to make a choice and fast. Are girl or this slut." Steve was frozen on the spot. He didn't even care that Sharron left demanding an answer by the end of the day. He just stood there to afraid to look at his mark. Oh god, he be traded the one woman that was truly prefect for him. He took his head in his hands and cried. "what have I done?"

Bucky stormed into his room and started packing. He couldn't do it he had to leave. He would talk with Tony so that he would know how to find him but for now he couldn't look at Steve. "hey tin man was you going somewhere. Your going to miss the entrance of a life time." Bucky froze at Tony voice.

"Were, is she?"

"you'll see but first we need to talk about something." A few hours latter both Tony and Bucky were sitting at the back of the conference room waiting for the other to get there. Bucky had already signed what he needed too. And since he had already had his bag packed it sat at his feet waiting. Even tony had a bag packed. One by one they all came in. the two received a few looks but let it go. But when Steve came in with Sharron everyone was quiet. They had all seen the bag and knew why he was leaving to which no one blamed him.

"Bucky please don't." he shook his head and stared at Sharron.

"oh, look it the Bimbo Slut. Wait why are you in my building anyway."

"Tony that's enough." Steve stood between Sharron and the pair.

"looks like you made your choice. Did you even look at your mark?" before he could answer Nick Furry came in with two women. And one of them was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Gabriella stood behind Furry with Melinda May by her side as he addresses the group before them. "I've called you here today to explain a few things. One of which is that S.H.E.I.L.D still around, just in the shadows. Agent May is the current director."

"No, we tore it down for a reason." Captain Rodgers looked mad but may spoke up.

"that was not your call nor is it still. When you crashed the carries did you even think of the people at the other sites. We lost a lot of good people that day. People who refused to join Hydra. They were killed for refusing. The world still needs S.H.E.I.L.D after all how do you think that carrier that saved all of you in Sokovia got there. We rebuilt her, so we saved your ass captain." Gabriella smirked as Barton laughed.

"don't fight her cap she's just as good as me and nat." Barton nodded to May and she smiled. Furry cleared his thought gaining there attention once more.

"now as for the second thing, the SSR has been bought back as well. The president even agreed to it after meeting with the director."

"that's impossible I would have heard about it." Sharron Carter stood defiantly behind the captain waiting to hear why she didn't know. This time she stepped forth and stared the bimbo down.

"I'm sorry who are you and why should I care?" she could hear tony laughing and she even felt Bucky's eye on her.

"I'm Sharron Carter the nice of Peggy Carter." She couldn't help it she just had to do it.

"oh, well I'm so sorry that you didn't know about a highly classified project that I have been working on for that last few mounts. Oh, and I'm so sorry that you think you're so important that you just have to know everything just because your Peggy Carters nice." Everyone's jaws dropped except for tony who was rolling on the ground laughing.

"How dare you, who do you think you are?"

"well one I'm the director of the SSR and two I'm Peggy Carter's actual daughter." She saw Steve's eyes light up and he even set up straighter.

"your lying she never had a child she told me everything!" now she was done playing with her.

"tony do you have that video, so that the blond bimbo might understand that she's just a place holder to warm the captain's bed." Now everyone was truly silent.

"PLACE HOLDER!"

"Friday will you please play the video that my half-sister has requested."

"HALF-SISTER!" everyone yelled that time as the two smirked.

Everyone was silent as the video played. So, while they were looking at that Bucky grabbed his bag and moved to his soulmates side.

"nice entrance." He whispered to her from behind. She turned and smiled at him.

"I'm a Stark what can I say." Tony appeared beside him with his own bag smiling. All three held back the laughs when Sharron streaked

"SHES YOUR SOULMATE!"

"SHH we're watching the movie." Barton yelled at her but was laughing. When the video was over Bucky smirked as Sharron was fuming.

"NO, SHE CAN'T BE!" he watched as his angel stood in front of the other woman. The only sound was the load crack of Sharron's nose being broken.

"well I feel better now." When he laughs that was when Steve had noticed that Bucky was leaving with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Pepper had been in their room packing a few bags since they both would be joining Gabriella or Gabby at the new SSR. Pepper would still run Stark Industries, but Gabby had had insistence that she comes too. She didn't want to have the two soulmates away from each other, so Pepper took a 3-week vacation to go and help the two siblings set up the new SSR.

Tony would head the Teck department and gabby would head the entire thing. She had asked for peppers help thinking it would kind of be like running a major business. And she was right. For the first week the two slept roughly a few hours a night. Tony was sleeping more than them, but they did it. The foundation of the SSR was built. Shaking her head, she made her way to the conference room just in time to see Sharron nose break.

"well that's a law suit." All eyes were on her, but she just walked to Tony handing him her bag. "we are all packed for the trip."

"Thanks babe." Tony kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"oh, just kiss the girl already." They both laugh as gabby pushed Tony's shoulder. Something she had learned early on was that those too were instant connected. And Tony enjoyed being a big brother. He was complete and finally truly happy.

Furry gain everyone's attention once more. "Now if Agent Overwatch is done."

"Wait she's overwatch." Nat and Barton both shared a look then at the same time spoke "Thank you."

Gabriella just nodded as furry spoke once more. "now as I was saying since the SSR is new it needs Agents. So, if any of wish to join this is the time. Barnes has already Joined as well as Stark." The look of hurt on the captains face almost broke her heart but then she remembered what he had done.

"I want to see the operation first." Barton spoke up as Nat nodded in agreement.

"of Couse just sign the no discloser and you get a 30-day trial."

"I want to see it as well" Sharron spoke while holding her nose.

"um no did me breaking your nose make my point. You're lucky I didn't shoot you slut."

"I think that perhaps we all should at least see what you are offering." Vison was being reasonable, but she knew Sharron was a no go.

"Everyone but the bimbo and captain are invited to see." She looked him dead in the eye before she spoke. "he has to gain my trust first. After all my name has been in his side since he woke up." With that she turned and left with Bucky right by her side.

It had been a few days at the base when she woke with a start one night. Knowing what was wrong she went to Bucky's room which was right beside her. "Bucky, are you ok."

"No." the light came on and she found him on the floor leaning on the wall.

"Bucky." She rushed to him checking him for injuries with her hands when she found it. His soul mark was burning to the point she could barely touch it. But she places her had on his mark and kissed his forehead. "just breath it will pass I'm right here." His arms wrapped around her and picked he up as he stood. He carried her to his bed and laid down with her still in his arms.

"it's Steve, are bound is breaking it has been for awhile now."

"I'm sorry this is all my fault."

"no, it's his for choosing her over us." She knew what she had to do and truly she hadn't done it yet because she thought he would make the first move. So, she reached under his pillow to retrieve his knife and cut her hand. Bucky didn't speak but took the blade and cut his hand as well. But then looked lost. She chuckled and removed her night shirt leaving her completely exposed. His eyes went wide at the sight of her bare chest, but he still looked for her mark. Silently she took his hand and placed it in the middle of her back and right on her mark. At the contact he sighed felling her mark start the heat up as he bonding to her. But when her hand touches his mark electricity shot through them. Within second she was on her back as he was attacking her neck with his mouth. Quickly they removed their cloths, but they never spoke. But when he entered her sealing there bond a miracle happed. There minds not just their bodies were now bonded. _My solider._ He smiled kissing her as he heard her voice in his mind. _My Angel._ She returned his kiss and flipped them over taking control of their love, making sure he understood she was choosing him as her first soulmate. When they finally rested the sun was rising but neither mate moved as they were wrapped in each other's arms never letting to other go of each other.

Steve knew what he had to do. He had already ended things with Sharron. But he had also lost the entire team. They told him that they were still avengers but that the SSR was were they needed to be for now. The compound was still up and running, with now both the SSR and S.H.E.I.L.D teams. So, he knew he could load up his bike and ride out to DC to see the one woman who could straighten out his heart and mind. He had to see Peggy before he looked at his mark for the first time in over 70 years.


	6. Chapter 6

When Steve had seen Peggy last her Alzheimer's had taken over her mind. But when he sat by her bed this time, she just looked right threw him. Quietly he stood and left the room. He need air and fast. After a few minutes he returned only to find Sharron standing over Peggy. "don't worry I'll take good care of Steve after a few more shots you won't even remember how to swallow." Before she could lower the needle, Steve had Sharron by the thought.

"what have you done?" Sharron looked worried at first, but her voice changed into a deep hatred sound "Hail Hydra" he choked her out and did something he should have done weeks ago. He called Tony

If he had time to be inspired by the new SSR he would have but he was escorting a sleeper Hydra agent to her cell. He heard the whispers of the agents who had heard that the two were once a couple which made him hate himself more. His mark stared to burn alerting him to his soulmate's presence.

"Bring her in here." Bucky stood in front of him looking like his old self. He was wearing something close to what the winter solider would have worn. But it didn't feel as threating but more military somehow. Inside the room was a chair and Bucky put the prisoner in. once all the straps were in place, she couldn't move a single inch, but she could still speak. Steve stood with him on the back wall waiting when Gabriella came in.

Gabriella was pissed, the same slut that tried to take her place had drugged her mother. Oh, she was going to enjoy making her life hell. "Hello Bimbo, how's Peggy? Oh, wait she's doing 100% better now that Dr. Banner was able to counter act that drug you were giving her. He even reversed some of her years. And don't ask me how, one I won't tell you and two he lost me after two words in explaining it." She turned and locked eyes with Steve. "well this is a start on getting me to forgive you but your still in a very deep hole." He sadly nodded but still didn't speak. Turning back to the prisoner she had an idea. "so, Hydra, how does that even work. Or are you just a honey pot for them?"

"no, I would keep tabs on the captain as did my soulmate."

"well until Brock had a building dropped on him at least. Right?" Sharron's eyes darker as she mad.

"my mate will kill you slowly, but only after he's had his fill of you." She had to stop Bucky form hitting her. _Angel, I don't like this._ She smiled and kissed his check.

"you know he wont right? I mean he's dead." Sharron looked shocked at first then worried. "you see he tried to come after me right after I meet my brother. And well when you have been trained since oh, I don't know birth. You don't tend to lose. I killed you mate a while ago." She saw Sharron's whole world shader. She wasn't a vengeful person but dam that felt good. Turning she left with both of her soulmate fallowing her. As Sharon screamed that she would kill her. "Get in line!" she yelled back as the two men chuckled.

When Peggy woke, she had to blink a few times. She was her old room at the SSR but around her bed was Steve, Bucky, Tony and a woman she didn't know, all asleep. The woman woke up and faced her smiling. "Well hello there" her eyes they were the same color blue that hunted her memories.

"are you?"

"yes, Hi mom." Peggy cried which woke the other men. Everyone was quite while mother and child embraced for the first time in a very long time. Once they parted all of them told her what had happed. She was shocked then looking at her reflection she gasped. "well I don't look a day over 60. Now as far as Sharron goes. Steve I'm not all that shocked the she twisted you in such a way after all, you never could talk to women." Bucky barked in laughter as Gabriella and tony chuckles were quiet. "and Gabriella."

"Gabby actually." She nodded not missing how she changed her name to some what match her own choice in name.

"gabby go easy on him after all Sharron fooled me as well."

"yes mom" the way she said it had everyone in the room laughing once more.

"Now tell me about this new SSR."

Hours passed but eventually all three of the soulmates were alone. "Steve, I won't lie to you Bucky and I have bonded. But I still want all three of us to be bonded." Steve's eyes when wide and he nodded.

"but we still need time to forgive you. We're not shutting you out, but I won't let you bond with her permanently until we are both ready."

"I understand." And he did understand. She had chosen Bucky as her first soulmate.

"good now let's get you settle in here at the SSR. After all I'm counting on you and Bucky to lead my field teams." In Steve's mind the man stepped away as Captain America stepped up to the front. He would become the solider she needed to prove to both his soulmates that he was with them till the end of the line.


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky and Steve had spent more time together training all the new agents as gabby was in the labs putting out fires that Tony had caused. There were a few times she would call them both, only when they got there, there was an actual fire. Tony was then banned from a few of the projects on the base.

The two were in the middle of a sparing session when she came into the gym. "so, who's ready to take out some Hydra." Bucky jumped out of the ring as Steve stayed back unsure of what to do.

"you coming punk?" quickly he fallowed his mates to Gabby's office.

"so, we found an old base in Italy. It might be abandoned but I'm not going to risk it. A simple in and out op with the three of us to see if we will need a bigger team." Both men looked worried but didn't argue. They had already learned not to argue with her, especially when Peggy told them off for making their mate mad.

"so, when do we leave?"

"tonight, so pack up. You two will be on the ground as I will find a good place to set up as overwatch." That was something else Steve had learned. She was the best marksmen in history. She was even better then Bucky.

"angel I don't like this. With Sharon's threats and Hydra still trying to kill you I don't want you alone." She glared at Bucky and Steve was glad it wasn't him now.

"this is what I do. So, deal with it besides it's not like I won't be in both of your ears the whole time." He knew that when they had bonded their minds did as well. He was jealous at first but then he remembered his own actions.

Hours latter Gabby was looking down her scope as her mates entered the base. It was an old warehouse that was falling apart. Hydra most likely hadn't used this place in years.

"are you sure we got the right place angel?" she sighed knowing it was a long shot. But then she saw multiple cars coming their way.

"you've got company, three o'clock and coming fast. Five SUVs and a semi-truck."

"never mind guess we are in the right spot." She could feel the look Steve had given Bucky and she would have laughed but right now she needed to focus.

When the cars stopped so did her heart. Brock Rumlow and Sharron Carter both got out of their car. "um, we have a problem. Rumlow's alive and Sharon's with him." She heard both me curse as they moved to a better position.

"we can't move until we know why there here." She nodded and looked to the truck. When the doors opened, she gasped. It was full of Hydra solders.

"it's a set up! Get out of there now!" she lined up her shot and hit Rumlow right between the eyes. Even from her perch she could hear Sharon's screams until they stopped when she shot her next. She kept taking shots as Bucky and Steve fought there way up of the trap. She felt the hit before anyone could say it. Steve had tackled Bucky out of the way getting shot in the process. "if you died ill bring you back then kill you agine Rodgers." She could feel Bucky's worried but then he relaxed.

"not worry Doll it just a graze."

"right and I'm the pope."

"boys focus I can't keep this position forever." Multiple men had started to shoot at her and they were getting close. "scratch that I have to move both of you quit playing around and get to work."

"you got it doll." Steve threw his shield as Bucky covered their backs. It took some time, but they had taken every agent in the warehouse out. "were clear here doll what about you."

"um, well step out side and see." The two looked at each other and ran out only to find three men holding their mate at gun point. "see this is why I like to stay at a distance."

"shut it, now you will watch as we kill you mate. Hail." In a blink she had moved taking the gun away from her head and killing the three men.

"wow, Angel I dint know you could move like that." Bucky was smiling but Steve was not happy. He could have lost her just then and she would have never known how much he had loved her.

"let's go home, Coulson can handle this clean up. At least it wasn't a total waist." She bent down and removed a flash drive off Sharon's body. "who knows there could be some good stuff on here."

When they got back to the base and were cleared by medical Steve found Bucky. All it took was one look and Bucky had cut his hand after removing his shirt. Steve did the same. "before we do this Steve don't do anything stupid agine. Are bond broke once I wont bond with you like this agine." He nodded and the clasped there cut hands together sealing their brotherly bond once agine. "now go get her" he smiled and ran to Gabby and Bucky's room.

It had been a long day, so a long shower was in order. So, when she heard the door open, she had thought it was buck. _Not me Angel. Don't make it easily on him._ She could hear Bucky laughing and she knew what Steve was doing here. When she turned around Steve grabbed her and kissed her with every ounce of his soul. "I am so sorry I never looked at my mark. I should have known and found you long before Tony did." He wiped her tears away as she started to cry. "never agine will I ever leave you or Bucky. I could have lost you today and I wont risk losing you agine" she kissed him hard as he backed her up into the shower wall.

"we haven't been whole without you, so don't you even think were letting you go mister." She grabbed her razor and broke it. She handed him one of the bladed and then held her hand out. She was making this his choice.

When Steve saw her holding out her hand, he knew that she was making him choose her as his mate. Slowly he took her hand and ran the blade right beside the scare where she had cut it for Bucky. He then cut his own hand next to his own fresh cut. When he looked at her was when her realized she was naked, and he was standing in her shower fully clothed. He heard her laugh as he removed his now soaking wet shirt from his body as she removed his pants. Now that he was naked as well, he looked at his mark then looked for hers. She just smiled and took his hand guiding it to the middle of her back as she reached for his side. When she touched, him it was as if lightning had struck him. He picked her up and took her to the bed. Gently he laid her down kissing her until she couldn't breathe. Slowly he guided himself into her sealing his bond as her second mate. His thrust was slow as he showed her just how much he loved her. When they both came, he was worried that he had hurt her. _No, my love I'm not hurt._ He was shocked that their mind had bonded as well. But before he could ask, she flipped him with a surprising strength. What he didn't expect to see was Bucky coming up behind her.

Bucky knew their bond wasn't fully complete as he waited for his angel's signal. Once he heard her, he went to their room and undressed waiting for the right time. When they were kids Steve and Bucky had talked about having a threesome with there mate more than what their time had allowed. But now he was just waiting for her to flip the punk so all three could become one. Slowly he approached and watched as Steve's eyes went wide. He then nodded knowing what they were about to do. As gently as he could he slid himself into her. "easy angel just breath." She followed his instructions as she relaxed. His trust was slow as were Steve's. He could fell the bond forming between all three of them as he speeded up. It wasn't long before they all three came at the same time sealing their bond as a triad. When morning came Bucky was holding His angel as she used the punk as a pillow. _Go back to sleep jerk._ He smiled and drifted of into the most peaceful sleep he had ever had.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm stuck! Thinking about a everyday live chapter or one shots of them any ideas?


End file.
